


A World Built for Two

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Current Manga Spoilers, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Buffoonery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: A moonlight stroll reminded Akaashi that Bokuto brought out the best in everything they did together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	A World Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsrainingcupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingcupcakes/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 18. Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.

Akaashi deeply inhaled the night air. They were walking closer to the shore, so the tang of salt wafted off the water and into the streets. It was almost too warm to hold hands, yet his fingers were laced with Bokuto’s nonetheless as they meandered along the pier. It was the only place in Tokyo where he could see a star or two.

“Ah, this is great,” Bokuto crowed next to him. “We don’t get out enough like this.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Akaashi wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment. With Bokuto spending so much time on the road with his team, it left precious little in terms of togetherness. At that thought, he gave Bokuto’s hand a light squeeze.

The boardwalk meandered down to the beach, but everyone looking for a romantic walk was on the beach. So they opted to stay away from the water, both because seawater made Akaashi’s skin itch and Bokuto was wearing shoes rather than sandals.

Bokuto tugged them to a stop and sighed. “This feels like something right out of a shoujo manga.”

Akaashi’s brow rose. “How do you know what kind of stuff is in a shoujo manga, Kou-san?”

“I like what I like!” Bokuto declared, tugging Akaashi against him with a smirk. “You know what else happens in the story? The heroine’s boyfriend makes her feel like the most gorgeous girl in the world.” He drew his mouth close to Akaashi’s, their breath mingling. Akaashi relished the pulse of anticipation that came with it. 

Bokuto’s tongue darted out and plucked at Akaashi’s lower lip. “And damn you look pretty tonight.”

Snorting, Akaashi turned away and bumped his hip against Bokuto’s. “What makes you think I’m the girl? You’re the one who cries when you see puppies and spends half an hour just picking out an outfit.”

They were both grinning when Bokuto hid his hands behind his back and batted his eyes at Akaashi. “Akaashi-kun, will you accept my feelings?”

“Only if you still have the receipt.” 

Akaashi almost choked on a laugh when Bokuto let out a mock wail, and slapping against his chest, and staggered away. “Called out. Cut down in my prime.”

“Fine, I’ll keep them.” Akaashi looped his arms around Bokuto’s waist and tugged them flush together. “Can we skip to the end?”

Bokuto growled under his breath. “Definitely.”

Their mouths touched and Akaashi’s lips parted in anticipation, eyelids fluttering down to shut out everything but Bokuto’s presence.

A presence that was gone right after Bokuto blew into his open mouth and loped away backwards with a cackle.

Akaashi’s face was impassive, of that he was certain, but a knot of impatience settled in his cut. Nobody withheld kisses promised to Akaashi Keiji and got away with it.

However, before Akaashi could come back with his revenge strike, he heard a yelp. This time, he couldn’t hold back a wheeze of amusement when he saw Bokuto’s foot lodged in the iron railing along the beach.

“Aw, damn it!” Bokuto gave a couple of cursory tugs, but his shoe didn’t budge. “How the hell did that even happen?”

Squatting to assess the situation, Akaashi didn’t see anything dangerous or painful — unless painfully ridiculous counted. He stood and met Bokuto’s pleading gaze. “Help a guy out?”

“Why would I do that?” Akaashi patted Bokuto’s cheek and licked his lips. “Now I can get my kiss.”

“Oh hell yeah.” Bokuto’s mouth sat ready for a kiss, his face a pretty picture in the ambiance of the streetlights. 

For a moment, Akaashi considered actually kissing Bokuto — almost — but petty revenge won out. When he could taste the ice cream they ate earlier on Bokuto’s breath, Akaashi blew a sharp gust of air into Bokuto’s waiting mouth.

Ambling away, Akaashi made a point of looking where he was going as he made his escape. He heard Bokuto cry out his name in melodramatic misery, and he stopped and looked at Bokuto wilting in captivity.

Akaashi knew exactly how to fix this.

Planting a kiss on his fingertips, Akaashi poised to blow it over to Bokuto only to divert his aim and slap himself in the rear. His hips swayed just a little as he sauntered on.

He was almost at the perimeter of the beach when he heard the stilted thump of athletic shoes pounding on the boardwalk. A glance over his shoulder revealed that Bokuto had solved his problem by taking off his other shoe altogether and was charging down the path toward Akaashi half shod with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Slipping off his own sandals, Akaashi took off in a run of his own. There was no way he could escape Bokuto’s practiced athletic stride after so many years out of volleyball-ready condition, but Akaashi was going to make Bokuto earn his prize.

Arms closed around his waist, and Akaashi hung in surrender as Bokuto spun them both around. Dizzy and breathless, they landed in a heap in the sand. Akaashi sprawled out on Bokuto’s chest, and this time when their mouths brushed, he had no intention of doing anything but accepting Bokuto’s kiss with abandon.

Bokuto’s sports-hardened hands cupped Akaashi’s jaw, his thumb gently drifting up his cheek. “Eh, Keiji?”

The sound of his given name coming from Bokuto still made Akaashi tingle, even after dating for three years. “Hmm?”

Beaming up at Akaashi, Bokuto asked, “Am I the prettiest girl in the world?”

Akaashi didn’t bother biting back his ridiculous smile. “You are to me.”

His response must have been the one Bokuto was looking for, Akaashi mused when Bokuto crushed their mouths together for the kind of kiss that made one’s lips buzz with excitement far after it ends.

They weren’t going home for a while, of that Akaashi was sure, but just like the man who had been his everything for almost ten years by then, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> You are soft, madam, and so am I. :')


End file.
